


Don't Leave Me

by ilymorkly



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, aftermath of eps 5 because i feel bad for reki, dw i love reki too but he deserves better in the series lets be honest, insecure reki, oblivious langa, popular langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilymorkly/pseuds/ilymorkly
Summary: Langa practically beat Adam in their last race and everyone welcomes him as Snow, a new face amongst S pros. Where does that leave average Reki, who needs weeks to get a single trick that Langa got to do in days?Alternatively, the part where Reki feels like Langa's leaving, so he cuts his losses, and leaves first, not knowing just how much Langa actually cared for him.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	Don't Leave Me

Langa beat Adam. Not technically of course, but that was only because the cops came, which was suspicious, but it didn’t matter. Langa beat Adam, and it was amazing. The adrenaline he felt when he flipped over the crazy top skater was unreal. It was like a drug, skating in itself was like a drug. The rush he felt in his races was everything he could ever ask for. It was just like when he was skating back in Canada with his dad. Everything felt absolutely right.

At least that’s what it was for Langa. Reki, on the other hand, didn’t share such feelings. Langa beat Adam. He was happy for him, of course, but something was weighing down on him. The way Langa had defeated Adam so effortlessly, while he, himself had ended up with injuries that would take  _ weeks  _ to heal, it felt unfair. He introduced skateboarding to Langa, taught him the basics, fixed him up when he hurt himself, and somehow Langa was doing better than he could ever imagine himself being. He tried to feel happy for him, he tried to push away that jealous itch, he really did, but it just wouldn’t go away.

It had been a few days since the Langa versus Adam match, and Reki still hadn’t contacted the blue haired boy, not that the other boy had tried to reach him anyways, it was an inner conflict between his pettiness and his insecurity of not feeling enough for Langa anymore. No one could blame him really, it made sense. He could picture it already, Snow skateboarding along the likes of Shadow, Cherry, and Joe. He wasn’t in it, of course, he was just Reki. The normal, average, Reki.

Adam would most definitely be pursuing Langa, from now on, and considering the look on Langa’s face during his match against Adam, Reki thought he would most definitely jump at the offer to be companions with a legend. He remembers what he saw, that face, Langa looked so undeniably happy. It was nothing compared to the look he had when he was skateboarding on the streets with Reki. It was obvious, Langa would be leaving soon for someone better. Who was better in all aspects, honestly. Reki figured he might as well leave it be. He won’t contact the latter anymore, it would only make it harder for him when he finally leaves. 

So he left. He figured Langa wouldn’t want to be seen with him anymore anyways, so he decided to leave before the other could even have a chance. He shut him out. Blocked his contact and everything. At school, he just avoided him entirely. Sat in the seat farthest away from Langa, instead of the one right next to him, sprinted out of class the second it ended, went home through different routes everyday so the boy wouldn’t catch on to him, everything. It was a pain, but it was his way of coping. If Langa was going to leave him just like everyone else, what’s stopping him from doing it first? 

The pitiful game Reki played alone eventually ended after a short month. The pale, blue-haired boy knew him too well. He eventually caught on to the patterns of Reki’s going home routes, and before he knew it, there he was, standing right in front of him, resembling nothing else but a deer in headlights. “L-Langa? What are you doing here?” Reki said, forcing out a chuckle.

“Reki. What are you doing?” He was leaning against a wall, looking as beautiful as ever, in Reki’s eyes, though looking quite worn out at the same time.

“What do you mean?” Reki had that awkward smile on his face that just screamed caught red handed, it was almost embarrassing.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Langa let out a sigh, bringing his hands up to mess up his hair, clearly frustrated, “No, wait, is that even the word? Avoiding? It’s more like you’ve just left me, Reki. You’ve been acting like I don’t even exist. What’s that even supposed to mean?”

Reki was now standing still, head hung low, eyes attached to the ground. His playful aura had completely gone away, leaving an empty feel. Langa stood up from the wall, placing himself right in front of the red head.

“Come on, Reki, answer me.”

His voice was stern, but not so much as to the point that it was scary, it was more like he was just desperate. He leaned down, trying to meet Reki’s eyes, confirming the previous thought, as he just did the move of all answer-desperate people. It was almost like he  _ actually  _ cared.

Reki mumbled an answer. 

“What? I can’t hear you when you mumble like that, Reki, you  _ know  _ that”

“Just leave”

There was a silence, and it took everything in his body for Reki to not run away right then and there.

“What did you just say? Just leave? Why on earth would I leave?”

Reki scoffed. Then he laughed. Langa couldn’t do anything but stare, he was beyond confused at this point. That laugh wasn’t Reki. It wasn’t his usual effortless, unconditionally happy laugh, it was the laugh that belonged to someone broken, the type that people used to lie by saying they’re fine and stuff like that. It wasn’t Reki at all.

“Come on, Langa. You’re a big shot now, you deserve better, fellow highly skilled friends. We all know you’ll be going on your way to dear old Adam soon, so why not make it easier for me at least, and leave now? We should just act like nothing ever happened between us. It’d be better that way. Less painful”, He said, looking Langa in the eyes, like a dad talking to his son, sporting a smile on his face, but it was different. This smile wasn’t his usual happy go merry one too, like his previous laugh, it was the kind that everyone used when they were beyond sad, the kind they only used when they were hopeless. Something he would’ve never guessed he would see on Reki’s face.

But what did Reki even mean? He would never leave him. He  _ loved  _ him.

“Reki, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m not leaving. I’d never leave you for anything, not that asshole Adam, not  _ better more skillful friends _ , not even for the world”, Langa now had both arms on Reki’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes, but when he saw Reki’s eyes start to water up, he immediately moved to put his arms back on his sides, until he felt Reki wrap his arms around his neck, instead. 

He was hugging him. 

It felt undeniably right, so Langa left it at that, only moving to fix his position so he could hug the smaller even tighter. He still had no idea what was going on in Reki’s head, but this seemed like it was going the right way, so it was okay. That was until he felt a wet patch start to form on his shirt, when he pulled away slowly, to check up on the red head he cared so much about.

“Reki? Are you okay?”

The latter nodded, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, now?” He finally looked up. “Please?” 

Reki let out a small sigh, “Can we go home first, please? I’ll tell you in bed. Standing up tires me”

Still not quite relieved but satisfied enough at the moment, Langa agreed.

As soon as they got to Langa’s house and were in his bed, with Reki’s head lying against Langa’s broad chest, both boys facing the ceiling, Langa finally broke the ice,  _ again _ .

“Can you tell me now? Please? It’s killing me, Reki, I swear to god”

He heard a sniffle coming from the boy in his arms, followed by the redhead finally looking into his eyes again, lifting his head up. 

“Are you sure you’re not going to leave? Even if Adam’s so much better than me? Even if you’re  _ so  _ out of my league? Even if there are so many better people out there for you? Even if I’ll never be as good as anyone else in anything?” Reki said, looking the most vulnerable he’s ever been, “Are you  _ really  _ sure?”

_ Oh _ .

Reki was insecure. That’s why he was sad. That’s why he avoided him. Reki felt like he was leaving him, which opted him to decide to do it first, before Langa even got the chance. He was so used to Reki being the overly confident one, who never doubted what he wanted, and who cheered him up whenever  _ he  _ felt sad, to the point he forgot that the boy could feel things like this too. 

“I’m sure, Reki. 100% sure.” He kissed the redhead’s fluffy hair, for reassurance purposes, bringing him in closer, “I’m sorry that I ever made you feel like that. M’sorry that I didn’t show you how much you meant to me, I’m so sorry.”

The thought of Reki leaving him was unimaginable. The thought only sinking in then, when Reki actually almost left him for real. It was stupid, it was the cliche “you only know you love them when you let them go” scenario, but it was true. Denying his feelings for his best friend this whole time was stupid. He was determined to not let something like this happen again, and so he did it.

He nudged Reki a bit, motioning the sobbing boy to look up. His face was so wet from all his tears it was physically painful to look at. To think that those tears were all Langa’s fault was tearing him apart inside. “Reki”, the blue haired boy said.

He looked up, confused, at first, but as the bad thoughts came running back to him, the look of confusion was immediately washed over by worry and fear. Was this it? Was Langa going to say that he couldn’t handle him like this and leave, just like he knew he would?

Langa, reading the boy like a book, went straight to assuring him again, “No, no, it’s nothing bad. It’s just that-”

He took in a deep breath. He was finally going to do it. With the boy in his arms now looking at him with the widest puppy eyes, looking even more adorable than he usually was, he decided then and there that he never wanted to let him go.

“I like you, Reki. I like you a lot. But before you misunderstand, I like you in a I-wanna-kiss-you kind of way, that’s like, beyond the ‘friends’ kind of like.”

Langa wasn’t looking at Reki anymore, averting his eyes to anywhere and everywhere else in the room that wasn’t the boy he just confessed to. The boy subject to the confession, however, was silent. When Langa finally dared himself to look back at the boy, he saw the love of his life’s eyes streaming with tears. 

“Wait, what? I’m sorry Reki, oh my god, I didn’t mean to-”

Langa didn’t get to finish his anyways incoherent sentence, with the redhead suddenly smashing his lips against his own. They stayed like that, making out, hands around each other, bodies tightly held against one another, until Reki ended it, taking a breath. He looked up at the blue haired boy, both a blushing mess, just having confessed their  _ obvious  _ feelings towards each other. 

“So, does that mean you like me too?”

“Of course it does, dumbass” 

Langa wrapped his arms around Reki’s waist tighter, still not wanting to let go. With the red head mirroring the same feelings, snuggling himself deeper into the boy’s chest, feeling nothing but happiness bubbling inside of him, finally being reunited with the boy after being apparently pointlessly sad over him for so long. Basking in his head over heels thoughts on the boy, he was soon interrupted by the said boy’s whisper in his ears.

“I’m never leaving you, just so you know. I would trade the world for you, Reki. And even though I’m not as good at this feelings thing as everyone else, I promise I’ll try my best to be better for you. I know that I can’t give you the world, although I want to, believe me, so in the meantime, I’ll just keep trying my best to keep you happy in exchange”, Langa said, leaving a soft kiss on the latter’s fluffy hair, “I love you, Reki.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back, and i did this literally just because i feel like this would happen, but i hope i doesnt, and if its bad im really sorry, but its because i just felt like it was shit the more i wrote on it, so towards the end there was just less drive lmao. oh follow me on twt so i can have friends to talk abt anime with pls @demonastaftw


End file.
